The Eventful Party
by Awesome one
Summary: Just a one shot about Percabeth,Nico fighting a toaster,Grover calling Burger King and Thalia popping out of nowhere. Its my funny boredom killer, enjoy! :


**I title this the one shot of boredom because I wrote it purely from that. So its random, strange, and has nothing to do with anything. Except Perabeth, Nico fighting with toasters, Grover calling Burger King and Thalia popping out of nowhere.**

**Song- You decide I promise I'll like it except if its scream-o that's the only kind of music I don't like.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything hence forth FANFICTION!! **

Percy's POV

" I'm so bored I think I'm going to lose my mind!" I yelled into the purple pillow covering my face. Annabeth sat on the floor propped up against the couch I was laying on drawing a picture of me being electrocuted by Thalia and Nico creeping up behind her with two skeletons.The drawing was titled, " The Big Three's Kids go Comic". Nico was laying in the middle of my floor singing The Game by Disturbed and playing air guitar as he sang. Grover was having a conversation with a couple of pitons from Brooklyn that happened to land on my window seal a couple of minutes ago.

" Bumping party Percy." Nico said sarcastically after a while of tortures singing.

" Don't judge me Nico! Besides my mom always plans my parties for me but since she's on her book tour in England I'm forced to take measures into my own hands." He sat up and hit his head on my table causing him to curse in ancient Greek. I laughed at his misfortune but my fun was short-lived do to the fact that I was still bored. I sat up and put my feat on the floor forgetting Annabeth was sitting there, both my knees touched her shoulders and her head was practically in my lap but that wasn't a problem. The problem was when I got up I kinnda bumped her making her draw a huge black line across the paper thus resulting in manga me's decapitation.

" Mess me up again Seaweed Brain and I'll rip your liver out with my bare hands." She mumbled while she erased my mistake.

" When did you become so violent!?"

" When I got a stupid boyfriend." Was her reply. Nico laughed at me with to much intensity like he wanted to see Annabeth rip my liver out.

" Can it Dead Head." I tried my pathetic insult of a name but he just laughed more then a few seconds later he stopped and disappeared into the kitchen. Grover finished his chat and came to sit on the couch then flipped on the T.V. to the nature channel. I fiddled with Annabeth's beautiful hair that lay across my thigh. Subconsciously my fingers grabbed three small strands of hair and started interweaving them. I made three small braids before I finally noticed what I was doing and stopped. Annabeth hates it when people touch her hair.

" What are you doing, don't stop." She said setting her paper down and turning to face me. She was smiling but her eyes showed a different emotion almost hunger.

" What but I, I mean you hate and I was-"

" Seaweed Brain I don't like it when people touch my hair because I only like it when you do it. Besides how many guys do you know can braid? I don't know any, well I didn't," She got up off the floor and crawled into my lap wrapping her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest, " Where did you learn to do that any way?"

" My mom used to work for this candy shop when I was little and sometimes she would ask me to braid her hair for her but I didn't know how so she taught me. Not the manliest story I know but true. I try to keep it a secret but sometimes my fingers give me away." I admitted embarrassingly. I could feel her smile through my shirt.

" I think it's cute." She said quietly as she tightened her grip around me. I smiled and placed a hand on her thigh the other in a hand she had wrapped around me then I leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Next to us Grover stirred reminding me he was still there.

" Dude Aphrodite was right you two are better than soap operas!" I looked over to see him with a pillow covering half his face in excitement and he was standing on his furry knees. I grabbed another couch pillow and threw it at his head. His goat horns cut small holes and got the pillow stuck on his head. He jumped up smacking the purple blob glued to him but it wouldn't come off. As he panicked and started running in circles Annabeth and I begin to laugh. In all the chaos of this we suddenly heard the faint sound of beeping that grew louder by the second. Nico ran out of the kitchen with his face and hands covered in black ash and he wore an apologetic smile.

" Nico why are you covered in ash and why is the smoke alarm going off!?" Annabeth yelled more than asked as she dashed for the kitchen with me at her heals. Inside toaster waffles lay scattered across the table, counters, and the floor. Butter was plastered to the ceiling mixed with a strawberry jam concoction. The toaster lay on it's side burning and occasionally sparking blue electricity. The outlet was completely black and on fire as well.

" What. Did. You. Do." I asked shell shocked. He put a hand on his head and sighed.

" Well I was hungry and I had never had toaster waffles before so I tried to make them but your toaster is possessed! It spit the waffles out at me every time I put them in and so I threw butter and jam and syrup and some funky smelling stuff-"

" Hey I made that funky stuff thank you very much!" I cut in indignantly. He ignored me and continued.

"- And then it just went crazy. It did a 360, shorted the plug out then blew up! In my face might I add, it waited until I came close then it became a suicidal bomber! And then the alarm went off and I got blamed that diabolical life hater!!!" Nico yelled and threw and empty jar at my lifeless toaster. The jar bounced off its metal skin harmlessly and came back to hit Nico right between the eyes. He fell to the ground knocked out cold and hit with a thud getting syrup in his hair that frozen waffles clung to like magnets. Despite the fact that he had obliterated my mothers kitchen I had to laugh. Annabeth tried to keep it in but couldn't and soon joined me. Grover sighed and went down the hall and grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the toaster and a broom which he gave to me.

" Annabeth could you do something about this," He swirled his hand over Nico, " While Me and Percy clean up this mess." She smiled and drug Nico out by one of his feet as I began to sweep up the hundreds of waffles on the floor. Curse my mother for buying in bulk! Note to self: Remind mother to NEVER by toaster waffles again also be wary of Nico around toasters. After a few minutes we had finished and collapsed on the couch or in my case the floor due to the fact that a snoring son of Hades was taking up half the couch leaving just enough room for Annabeth. Grover sat in Paul's La-Z-Boy. I laid my head on Annabeth's lap and closed my eyes. She ran her fingers through my hair making me even more tired. I curled my arms around her leg like a child does a teddy bear and was very tempted to fall asleep right there until I head a dial tone and the crunching of buttons accompanied with short beeps ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Grover had our landline pressed against his ear with a distasteful look on his face.

" Yes hello, Burger King?" What is he doing!?

" No I don't care about your angus beef specials you animal killers! I want a salad! You got that a salad those funny things with leaves and healthy stuff. But you incompetent burger flipper probably wouldn't understand that!" Grover yelled. Geeze that was harsh.

" Excuse me! Are you daft I just said I don't want a burger!" He paused with an angry look on his face, " What is your name!?" Another pause.

" Tiffney. Well Tiffney your pretty stupid if you don't get the no meat concept-" He pulled the phone away from his face and looked shocked, " Stop crying! I was just-" I heard the dial tone again. He looked up at us with a blank expression.

" She hung up on me…how rude." He put the phone on its hook the sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. I was going ask why in Hades name did he harass a poor girl that happened to work at Burger King but felt to tired and laid my head back down on Annabeth's lap expecting her to take care of it.

" Grover you promised you wouldn't call Burger King to yell at innocent people any more." She said as she ran her fingers across my sideburns and played with the hair by my ear making me shiver. Grover bleated and stomped his goat hooves.

" No I promised I wouldn't call Mc Donald's anymore and I promised Thalia not you so-" He was cut off by a familiar girls voice coming from the hallway.

" You swore on the river Styx that you would never harass another burger flipper in your life Grover!" Thalia said with her hands on her hips and her eyes brows raised skeptically. Grover yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair.

" Thalia!" Annabeth yelled pushing my head off her lap and running over to give her a hug. I took advantage of her absence and stole her seat. They started talking about annoying girl stuff that I usually drone out while Grover was breathing like a fish out of water. Nico mumbled something about cosmic cookies in his sleep before he rolled onto his side making the snoring stop.

" Sorry I'm late Percy but I got held up. Literally. A huge monster picked me up and threw through a brick wall, he messed up my new jacket too!" Thalia said pointing at the tattered gray army jacket she wore that had " Five Finger Death Punch" written in black on the coats sleeve.

" Don't worry Thals I'll get you a new one." Annabeth said running her hand over the shredded material. Thalia snorted in frustration then zeroed in on Grover. He bleated nervously and crawled behind the La-Z-Boy even though you could still see his hooves. Thalia walked over and drug him out into the middle of the floor and bent down to stare at him.

" Annabeth told me you broke your promise Grover," He nodded slowly, " Then you owe me." She smiled evilly. His eyes went wide and he tried to get away but Thalia held him in place. In fact she started dragging him to the door while he cried, " NO! PLEASE NO!!" and clawed the carpet. It was about that time Nico woke up and looked around confused.

" Nico save me!!!" Grover called out as Thalia drug him through the door. He snapped too and raced out the door after him. I smiled and laid back draping an arm across the back of the couch and closing my eyes. A few seconds later I felt a warm body nestle up against mine. I looked to see Annabeth smiling at me in the perfect way she does.

" This was defiantly an eventful party," She said tracing her finger up from my belly button to my lips were it stayed' " Thanks for inviting me." And with that she leaned in and kissed me.

**Well there is the one shot of randomness and boredom. Maybe I'll make it series of one shots if I get enough reviews but I think this will be it. Thanks for reading!**

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One **


End file.
